


Warmth

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Obi 2k16 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Do you really think he's not gonna act like one?, Obi 2k16, Plagg's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold exists in more ways than one. Good thing Plagg is ridiculously warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Adrien, despite his frequent frustration with the kwami, really does love Plagg. Though not completely a cat, he certainly has the looks and attitude of one, and so Adrien can forgive most of his comments and quips. (Besides, Adrien soon realizes he can dish it back to his kwami and not lose him. In fact, it usually just results in a challenging grin as the two go off at each other, usually when Adrien is playing video games so that way he can just tell anyone who walks in he was talking at the game.)

But the best thing about Plagg, other than the weird sort of friendship the two shared?

_He’s pretty awesome at cuddles._

Adrien was a little touch starved; he’ll admit this semi-freely. Absent mother, absent father, a secretary and a bodyguard filling in these roles as best they can without overstepping boundaries? Yeah. Little bit touch starved.

But Plagg, though. Plagg is a somewhat aggressive cuddler when he’s in the mood.

Adrien will be messing around on his computer when Plagg would curl up next to his wrist. Adrien was used to the kwami doing this and so didn’t pay much attention to it. As he moved his wrist away, he felt tiny paws latch onto it in protest. Adrien continued his work, although he did move his mouse less often, switching to some keyboard shortcuts he had memorized. He still used the mouse for some things, though, and the kwami was frustrated with his cuddle thing moving. So he did what cats do and bit it.

He did it gently, but the pressure was enough to startle Adrien. He looked down at the small cat-like being, who stared back up with tired, frustrated eyes.

“You know, if you wanted cuddled you could just ask,” the human said in a fond but exasperated tone. Plagg mumbled back incoherently (something like “I did”) as Adrien cupped him between his two hands and made his way over to his bed. He arranged the pillows so that way he could lean up comfortably and grabbed his book from his nightstand, placing Plagg on his stomach and petting him as he opened the book with a single hand.

The little kwami was like a furnace – heat poured out from him, sinking into Adrien as he read. His fingers rubbed circles on Plagg’s large head, drawing a purr out of him. Occasionally, he would stop to flip the page before putting his hand back and resuming.

It went on like this for a time. _Flip. Scritch scratch. Purr. Flip._ It was one of Adrien’s rare, free afternoons, but all of his friends were busy and so he decided to take some personal time.

With the way Plagg was purring, it was time well spent.

Adrien felt his eyes drooping, but instead of fighting the call of sleep, he set an alarm for later that night so that way he could be on time for patrol with Ladybug and set his book aside. He carefully picked Plagg up, careful not to disturb him, and moved the magical being up nearby his pillow. He put his phone on the other side before crawling under the blankets and putting his hand over Plagg again, this time like a small blanket. Only then did he let his eyes close and breathing even out, a gentle smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg loves Adrien and vice versa and no one can tell me otherwise. I'm going with the idea that Plagg has cat-like tendencies even if he isn't technically a cat. So yes. Plagg cares, he just shows it like a cat.


End file.
